One Day, It'll Be Ours
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Returning from his latest defeat, Iggy goes and comforts his twin brother who's recovering from his fight, making Lemmy giggle and squeal as he and his brother also think about one day coming to power and crushing Mario themselves. From tickling to riding on a luggage cart, Iggy shows that laughter is the best medicine.


**There hasn't been much in terms of Koopaling stories on this fandom and considering how people seemed to enjoy my old stories on Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry Koopa, my three favorites of the seven Koopalings! And since Iggy and Lemmy Koopa are so cute together, I think this one-shot will be about these adorable and lovable twins! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

**~One Day, It'll Be** **Ours~**

The wretched Mario once again foiled their plans, the Mushroom Kingdom was within their grasp and the foolish plumber once more defeated them, along with crushing the mighty King Bowser under a freaking castle! Peace was restored and now the shattered Koopa Troop had fled back to the castle to regroup and recover from this humiliating defeat, with Bowser vowing one day to destroy the plumber and have Peach become his queen.

Iggy was pissed off! He was lucky to survive his out of control airship crashing into a mountain and narrowly avoid being cooked by the lava. Seriously, what the hell was he thinking? Lava on his airship? He's insane, but not stupid. Next time, he's gonna have his airship armed to the teeth with weaponry galore, he'd turn the plumber's head around and blast him straight into a black hole.

"With or without King Bowser, one day, Mario, I promise, you shall fall before me!" swore Iggy, walking down the hallway of the medical bay. It'll be not just for him, but also for his brother.

It was bad enough that Mario beat him so badly, but what happened to his brother Lemmy Koopa was unforgivable. Poor Lemmy got it worse than he did, the stupid plumber throw one of his bombs back at him and his airship was a total loss. He wanted Lemmy not to be the guard of the first castle, his twin was tougher than that and honestly, a prick like Roy was better off being first, especially if he thinks he can beat the plumber himself with arrogance alone.

Iggy arrived at the sick bay, seeing Lemmy resting in his bed and sipping on a soda as he watches cartoons. Good thing the Magikoopas have advanced healing spells, enabling them to heal most of the forces that aren't injured too severely. He thanked the doctors for their care towards his brother, smiling up at Lemmy as he was peacefully enjoying himself without a care in the world.

"Oh, Lemmy..." sighed Iggy, smiling at his dear twin brother. The small Koopaling meant so much to him, he always looked out for him since they were very small.

"Iggster! Iggy!" Lemmy spotted his twin looking at him and called for him to come join him. "Hey, look, Iggy, I'm all better and not blown up anymore!"

Laughing and smiling, Iggy walked into the room and took a seat right by his twin's bed, though Lemmy quickly grabbed him by his hand and looked at him, letting his twin know he wants to be closer to him. Nodding, Iggy got onto his feet and climbed into the bed, laying down beside his twin and putting an arm around him.

Giggling, Lemmy snuggled up to his twin, throwing his small arms around around his brother's waist and hugging him tightly. The sheer adorableness of Lemmy was almost too overwhelming, and with a smile, Iggy scooped his adorable little twin up and hugged back, nuzzling his face and ruffling his rainbow colored hair, laughing as Lemmy giggled and purred at the affectionate contact.

"Aw, I can get blown up and crash into a mountain and you still can snuggle me just right!" giggled Lemmy, nuzzling Iggy's face back and hugging him all the more tighter, savoring the loving moment as much as he could.

Lemmy always managed to melt his heart whenever they hugged, it was perhaps because they're twins is the reason they're so close, or maybe it's just something else. Yes, he loved all of his siblings and even though he had gripes with some of them, he had the strongest and closest connection to Lemmy.

"Even if we weren't trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and just playing around, I'd still hug and snuggle you, Lemmy." replied Iggy, smirking playfully and begins tickling his twin's underbelly. "And I think it's time for a tickle fight!"

"No, please, Iggy, I'm too ticklish!" whined Lemmy through his giggles and laughs.

Too late! Tickle time's gonna happen whether his circus loving twin wants it or not! Iggy smirks playfully and continues tickling Lemmy's underbelly, grinning as his twin wiggles and squirms around, laughing his butt off and squealing with absolute joy. He went further with his tickles, using one hand to tickle the bottom's of Lemmy's feet, as he the little Koopaling squeals and giggles like a child high on a sugar rush.

"Okay, okay, uncle! Uncle, Iggy! Uncle!" cried Lemmy through his fits of maddening giggles and laugh, tears in his eyes as his twin kept the tickle attack going.

"Sorry, Lemmy, but I'm not your uncle, I'm your brother!" remarked Iggy, smirking playfully as he continues tickling the bottom's of his brother's feet, ignoring the playful glare Lemmy's shooting at him.

Wow, Lemmy sure is adorable when he tries to be threatening. Iggy admitted to himself, he couldn't get enough of his playful and bouncy circus loving twin. He let up on the tickling, and scooped Lemmy into his arms, tossing the little Koopaling up as he squealed and screamed, before catching him as he fell back into his arms. Lemmy wasn't too happy, he let out a playful growl and snarled.

"I swear on Star Haven, I will stuff you in a Banzai Bill Cannon and crush you against the castle!" growled Lemmy, though in a playful manner, as Iggy smirked and nuzzled him affectionately. "Do you wanna get blasted off? I'm not some Koopa you wanna mess with!"

"I'm shaking in my shell. If only you could've done that to Mario, I think Roy would be worshiping you and bowing to your mighty power." laughed Iggy, as Lemmy's expression softened and he began laughing alongside him. "And perhaps King Bowser would let you take over instead of Jr.. King Lemmy? That has a nice ring to it."

King Lemmy? The endless possibilities of having Lemmy taking over would make for a very fun Mushroom Kingdom under his might. And with his insane genius, Iggy would ensure that his twin would never be opposed by anybody, even making a Power Platform that would vastly surpass anything Mario brought to confront them. They could attack Star Haven and claim the Star Rod from themselves, destroy those meddling Star Spirits, and take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

"We'll create a grand circus where we'll destroy Mario and make the boys and girls watch as their hero is crushed! We can run him over and make a nice Mario pancake on the road!" giggled Lemmy, clapping his hands happily and kicking his feet. "And then we'll crush all his friends under a bunch of rolling circus balls!"

"And for the grand finale, have Peach bake us both some galaxy-sized pieces of cake!" smirked Iggy, thinking to how satisfying it'll be having Peach bake them cake and getting to see her savior be crushed by two villainous kids.

The idea of taking over and going through was some insane scheme excited both Koopaling brothers. A Mushroom Kingdom in their image would be vastly different than anything King Bowser and his son would ever create. Heck, if they got their claws on some Grand Stars, the whole universe would become their playground, a mix of Iggy's insanity and Lemmy's fun circus.

Lemmy could just imagine the final battle between he and Mario. Iggy would empower him with the Power Platform, as Lemmy would call forth giant circus balls to crush the meddling plumber, igniting the platform with fearsome flames, using his scepter to rain bombs down upon his foe, as he finishes him off by punching him through the platform, sending him to his doom.

"And we can blast her off in a rocket and watch the awesome fireworks going off!" giggled Lemmy, thinking back to that time when Toadsworth tied her to a rocket while she was out in vacation trying to reach the top of the summit and receive a star from some old Koopa master.

Lemmy's got some evil under all that fun innocence. Iggy found it cute seeing when his twin would act all evil and whatnot, it was fun getting to play the villain. Heck, even now, they could still act like a pair of juvenile delinquents, especially when it came to car jacking. Neither of them were legally old enough to drive, but they still stole cars and committed various other criminal acts just for laughs.

Iggy really couldn't love Lemmy enough, even if he wanted to. No other Koopaling knew just how close they were, they're inseparable and the best of friends. Even after a humiliating loss, they comfort one another and bring out the best in each other. They might fall again, but they always get back up to face the plumber and realize their plans for taking over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Considering Lemmy was all healed up and the Magikoopas said he only needed bed rest, Iggy saw no reason for his twin to remain here, besides, sleeping in his own bed was much softer and gave a more homey fell than some sterile medical room.

"Hey, Lemmy, you up for blowing this place and heading back to our room?" smirked Iggy, as Lemmy grinned and nodded avidly at the response. He held onto his twin and nodded. "All I needed to know!"

Holding his brother close, Iggy jumped from the bed and onto the floor, as Lemmy giggles and laughs, snuggling into his twin's chest. Kicking the door open and heading back out into the castle hallways, he spotted a luggage cart he and Lemmy had stolen from Isle Delfino when they blew up the hotel and caused a massive volcano eruption as a result of using their magic scepters.

Jumping onto the luggage cart, Iggy and Lemmy laughed as they rode throughout the halls of the castle, avoiding hitting the Koopapatrol walking the halls, with Lemmy squealing and laughing happily, the wind blowing through their hair as they speed down the hallways. Kammy Koopa will be off her rocker seeing nonsense like this, though neither of the boys really cared much.

"I'm the King of the castle, Iggy!" squealed Lemmy, as he sat on the front of the cart, laughing as the Koopatrol got out of the way. "We're gonna need some better troops. These guys just can't handle being run over."

Even in the face of defeat, Iggy was content as long as Lemmy was happy and safe. His little twin's never gonna be the first boss again, he'll make sure of it, even if he has to blast Mario to the moon and back. He sat beside Lemmy at the front of the cart, wrapping his arm around his brother and pulling him closer, ruffling his rainbow hair as Lemmy giggled and tried to push him off.

"Stop it, Iggster! You're gonna get my hair all messed up!" playfully pouted Lemmy, though Iggy didn't let up and hugged him again, ruffling his rainbow hair some more and giving him another tight hug.

"Eh, I've got pretty crazy hair that's messed up, so I see no reason why you shouldn't have messy hair!" remarked Iggy as he smirked, nuzzling Lemmy's face and getting his hair all messed up, to the point where it came down over his eyes.

Lemmy's mohawk fell apart and he had long curly hair covering his eyes. He blew the hair covering his eyes back up, only for it to fall back down. It's gonna take hours to get his hair back to normal, he looks like he could host Mario Party now with this hairstyle, though getting to fire innocent contestants against their will into space seemed like a fun thing to do and then letting them fall to their death if they don't have enough stars.

Smirking, Lemmy tackled Iggy and began messing up his hair too, with his twin having much longer hair, it went all the way down to his shell, with Iggy laughing and smirking playfully, knowing his brother wants to play rough. Seeing they're about to reach their room, Iggy grabbed his twin and leaps from the cart, landing right at their bedroom door, allowing the luggage cart to freely move with nobody in control and hit some poor Koopatrol not fast enough to jump away.

Lemmy's just giddy with delight, any minions they have are gonna need to be able to handle a crazy genius and a wacky and fun-loving circus ringmaster. Or he and Iggy could just confront Mario personally without any troops and show the plumber not to mess with them, whacking him over the head with their scepters and blowing him up with one of his bombs.

"Again, again! Let's steal a car and plow through the castle!" giggled Lemmy, showing his more crazier side, with Iggy laughing and kicking the door open, heading into their room as he could never get enough of his crazy and lovable twin.

"We'll just explain to Kammy Koopa we're just practicing for the next Mario Kart." remarked Iggy, adjusting his glasses and releasing his twin from the hug, as Lemmy runs over to the bed and begins jumping on his bed, laughing his butt off.

Too bad Lemmy didn't have his circus ball with him, but he'll get around to fixing it before they have their next encounter with the accursed plumber. Considering what he's just been through and his defeat with Mario, a little bit of time on the ground and in his bed would do his twin well. He tried to get his hair out from his eyes, but he looked like some crazy rockstar.

"Hey, Iggy, come sit with me on the bed and let's watch some cartoons!" giggled Lemmy, patting a spot beside him on the bed and laughing happily. "I wanna hug you some more and snuggle too!"

Laughing, Iggy nodded to his twin brother, and climbed into the bed, as Lemmy quickly cuddles up beside him. It brought a warm smile to his face, as he brought his arms around Lemmy and held him close. He could just stay like this forever, nothing can beat getting to sit back and relax with his twin brother. He grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flipped on the TV, removing his glasses and relaxing.

"I love you, Iggy." giggled Lemmy, cuddling closer to his twin and resting on his lap.

"I love you too, Lemmy." smiled Iggy, giving his brother's hand an affectionate squeeze and pulling him closer.

Even when defeated, Iggy and Lemmy always had each other to rely on. And no matter how long it takes, even if they one day venture out on their own, Mario will be crushed under their might and the Mushroom Kingdom will be theirs. No more will Mario topple Lemmy's tent and rain on his parade, Iggy will make sure the plumber gets what he deserves and when they take over, a fun new world is gonna be created in their image, with Iggy loving his brother throughout it all.

**The end.**

* * *

**Feels nice writing about Iggy and Lemmy once more! I had a chat with a friend a little while ago talking about how Iggy and Lemmy would rule if they took over and made the Mushroom Kingdom in their own image, we both agreed it would be a very wild and crazy kingdom! This was a nice return to this fandom, I always love seeing stories on their relationship, they're so cute! I hope you guys don't mind a lot of the references I brought in, and make sure to review, favorite, and follow! RandallBeast19, taking flight!**


End file.
